Returning to Chicago
by 1katiemariee
Summary: *Sequel to Cheated* It's 2 months later and Lauren returns to Chicago but with her she carries life changing news... She's pregnant! Will her and Joe be able to work things out? Will they be able to handle a baby? And will Lauren ever be able to forgive Joe? LaurWalk/Joepez. Notes: Minor Breredith and slightly OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hiiiiiii! :D The sequel is up a day earlier than expected, thanks to iPod notes. I wrote this while on holiday/car ride home so yay for lack of internet (for a short period of time, I got lack-of-internet depression). So enjoy the chapter, thank you for your response to chapter 4 and the extra scene. I'll reply to reviews now..._

_Chapter 4 replies: _

_make-love-happen: Omg! Thank you so so much! Do your homework, take it from someone who leaves it to the last minute and then rushes to get it done (which will what be happening Sunday)._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Aw! Thank you! And sorry for making you cry! I have read Incoming, I'm still to read In A Heartbeat. And yes, that worked. I'll follow you now :)_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: I'm sorry for making you cry! And thank you!_

_GottaGetBackUp: Thanks! Oh, sorry! I broke up my own 2 favorite RL couples, I'll try and add Joey/Jaime in some time. Thanks again!_

_TearsOfaClown: Sorry for making you cry! I've made 2 other people cry as well. Wow... And thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Extra scene replies: _

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: It was a Doctor reference. I'm obsessed with the word "Allons-y", my French is limited to what they teach you at school. That's all I know. And thank you!_

_PenMagic: Thank you! And yes, I am. Though you know that now._

_TearsOfaClown: Thank you so much._

_make-love-happen: And even earlier now! Thanks for the review._

_hogwarts2312: Thank you._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Thanks so much._

_Okay, now enjoy the beginning of the sequel. Let me know what you think about Meredith's reasoning. I'm not so sure about it but I have no idea what else to do so yeah... Let me know! -Katie x_

* * *

Lauren crossed off another day of her calendar. September 16th. Exactly two months since she'd reached LA and three months since... That day. The day she made the decision which rocks the balance of her life now, turning it into a rollercoaster. Slowly, Lauren wandered into the sitting room and plopped herself on the couch, rubbing her abdomen.

Lauren moaned. "Joey! I want my mint choc-chip ice cream!"

Joey groaned and walked into the room, two cups of tea in his hands and a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Wemdonhaani" Joey mumbled through the toast, causing a chunk to break off and fall into his tea. He cursed and gave Lauren her's and then threw his in the bin.

"We don't have any. You ate the last bit, last night."

"But Jooeey!" Lauren whined, sipping her tea. "I want ice cream."

"We'll buy some when we leave for the airport, Lo." Joey said, walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Fine." Lauren pouted before standing and walking into her room to get changed. Joey rolled his eyes and walked to his own room.

* * *

Once they landed in Chicago and got their cases, they headed to the exit and Lauren ran towards Julia when she came into view. Wrapping her arms around friend's neck in a tight embrace, Lauren was careful not to harm her stomach and buried her head into Julia's shoulder.

"I missed you, Juls. I was lost without my mama bear." Lauren beamed. Julia rubbed the petite girl's

Lauren pulled away and grabbed her case from Joey who had just joined them. The trio exited the airport and walked to Julia's car.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I've been okay. Not much sickness luckily but I've had a massive craving for mint choc-chip ice cream" Lauren chuckled, sitting in shotgun. Julia laughed.

"I have no idea what to say to Joe though. I have to tell him." Lauren whispered, looking down and resting a hand on her abdomen. Julia removed one hand from the steering wheel and rubbed Lauren's shoulder.

"You do, he deserves to know." Julia agreed. "He beats himself up everyday. The three of them are lost, Joe, Brian and Meredith, I don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't have to do anything. This isn't your problem, Juls." Joey said from his seat in the back of the car.

Lauren turned to her friend's. "He's right. This is between me, Joe, Brian and Meredith. All you two need to do is be here for us as support."

Joey nodded as they reached Julia and Lauren's apartment, parking the car before walking inside. Lauren and Joey placed their suitcases at the side of the room and then the trio sat on the couch.

"Home sweet home." Lauren grinned. Julia wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders.

"Welcome home, Lil' LoLo."

* * *

"I want to see Meredith."

Julia and Joey looked up from their spots on the couch and at Lauren who was curled up on the chair.

"Are you sure, Lo?" Joey asked. "Stress can cause, you know..." He nodded his head in the direction of Lauren's stomach.

"I know but I need to talk to her, to hear what she has to say about it. I'll be careful." Lauren assured, standing and tugging her jacket on. "Do you know where she's stopping?"

"At Denise's." Julia answered. "Jaime said, I haven't spoken to Mere since that day."

Lauren walked to the door. "I'll call you on my way back." With that, she stepped out into the chilly Chicago air.

* * *

Lauren knocked on the door of Denise's apartment to be greeted by a shocked Meredith.

"Lauren! Uhmm... Hi." Meredith stuttered.

"Can I come in?" Lauren asked and Meredith moved to the side to let Lauren in before shutting the door. Just then Denise walked in from the kitchen.

"Mere, do y- Lauren. How are you?"

"Okay. Am I alright to speak to Meredith alone?" Denise nodded and walked out of the room. Lauren and Meredith took seats at the opposite end of the couch.

"So, when did you get back?" Meredith asked, fiddling with her fingers and staring at her lap.

"Early afternoon. Me and Joey the first airplane back to Chicago this morning." Lauren answered and Meredith nodded. "I wanted to talk. About the thing with Joe."

"I am sorry, Lauren. I used to like Joe and we were hanging out the night before it happened and I fell asleep there. That morning we were talking and waiting for you to get there, then I guess I felt something again and I kissed him. I know, he was dating you and I was engaged to Brian, and it was stupid mistake." Meredith explained. "I lost 2 good friend's and the most amazing guy I could ever have."

Lauren placed a hand on Meredith's knee. "You know I have every reason to be mad at you, right?" Meredith nodded. "And I am slightly mad but I understand. At least you explained and understood you made a mistake and know why you did it. Joe can't even tell me that. I don't want to lose someone else so let's put this behind us?"

Meredith smiled and agreed. "I'd like that."

Lauren grinned and scooted closer to Meredith.

"Want to know something?" Lauren asked. Meredith nodded.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Can I just say omg! I got 2 reviews and 2 story follows in 15 minutes and I started crying, my friend making me cry even more because she said I was an amazing writer and I deserve it. I was really emotional that night, writer feels plus emotional OTP feels aren't a good mix. So thank you so so much! Also, this chapter was supposed to be out last night but I finished editing it and the same time Apocalyptour finished downloading and lets just say, Apocalyptour won and I watched that instead. I still need to finish it but instead I'm uploading this! Be happy! :D Now reply time..._

_make-love-happen: Hahaha. Well, it mainly gets answered this episode! Thank you._

_Micha Wells: Thanks!_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Haha! Thank you and thank you._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: I read it! And I'm already following you on Tumblr... :P Thank you so much._

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Thank you!_

_TearsOfaClown: Hahaha! I missed you too! :{D Some of your questions are answered, some aren't, you'll have to wait and see. Hehehehe... (wtf?) Thanks._

_Jessica682: Haha! Thank you so much!_

_dance-sing-live: Haha, thank you. BECAUSE YELLING AND TYPING IN CAPS LOCK IS FUN!_

_Now onto the chapter! You see Joe for like a paragraph in this. He should be included more soon. Enjoy! -Katie x_

* * *

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant, with Joe's baby."

Meredith's eyes were practically bulging out of her head and her mouth was held open in a wide 'O' shape. She shook her head and spluttered.

"Oh my dead wizard god, Lo! Did you know when I kissed him? I'm sorry, I didn't real-"

"Mere!" Lauren cut off. "I didn't know myself until a month later when Joey forced me to see the Doctor because I was throwing up. You weren't to know, don't be so hard on yourself."

Meredith wrapped her arms around Lauren's petite frame in a hug. "I am still sorry. What actually happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Lauren was sat on the cool, tile floor of the bathroom, clad in pajama shorts and t-shirt, her feet covered with her sparkly unicorn slippers and her hair pulled back into a messy bun, vomiting into the toilet. Once she'd done, she cleaned her mouth and flushed the toilet, before entering the living room. As soon as she came into view, Joey got up and wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders. _

_"You should go to the doctors." _

_"I'll be fine, I don't need the doctors." Lauren replied, wriggling out of Joey's grip and sitting on the couch. _

_"Lauren Elizabeth Lopez..." Joey warned in a fatherly tone. _

_Lauren rolled her eyes, mimicking Joey. "Joseph Michael Richter..." _

_Joey shook his head and pulled Lauren off the couch, pushing her into her room. _

_"I expect you to be ready to go in five minutes or they'll be trouble." Joey pointed his finger at Lauren and then shut the door to let her get ready._

* * *

Meredith laughed and rested her head on the back of the couch. "That sounds like Joey."

Lauren laughed along and nodded.

"It is, now when we got into the doctors office..."

* * *

_Lauren and Joey sat in the chairs beside the doctor's desk, Lauren in the closest one and Joey in the one next to her. Doctor Start, the doctor who Lauren saw today, looked at them, a small smile on her face, trying to put the patient at ease. _

_"So what seems to be the problem?" _

_"I keep vomiting and the bottom of my back's been aching but other than that I'm fine."_

_Doctor Start nodded her head and turned to her computer, typing down Lauren's symptoms before returning her gaze back to Lauren. "Miss Lopez, I know this is a little sensitive but when was the last time you were on your period?" _

_Lauren counted the days in her head, she was a week late. She mentally shook herself, she couldn't be._

_"5 weeks ago, but I've always been irregular." Lauren told her, biting her bottom lip. _

_"And when was the last time you conversed in sexual intercourse?" Doctor Start asked. Lauren thought again, a couple of days before she found Joe and Meredith. _

_"33 days ago."_

* * *

"...then she did a sonogram and I found out I was." Lauren finished. "And you should've seen Joey's face when she asked if he was the father. It was like someone had just told him that all the red vine factories had been destroyed and there would be no more, ever."

Lauren laughed, Meredith joining in, tears streaming down both their cheeks as they pictured Joey's face. Once the two girls had controlled their laughter, Meredith smiled.

"I can't believe you're pregnant, Lo. You'll be an amazing mom."

"Thanks, Mere. I just hope Joe helps, I may not be able to forgive and forget just yet but he is the father and I'm not going to stop him being in the child's life." Lauren said, looking at the floor. Meredith rubbed Lauren's arm.

"He will be there for you. You know Joe, he won't leave you to carry something like this alone." Meredith comforted.

Lauren sighed. "I thought the same but then I always thought he wouldn't cheat on me and he did."

Meredith wrapped both her arms around Lauren's petite frame in a tight embrace, resting her cheek on the top of Lauren's head. She'd messed up everything, by one simple mistake. And now she had to fix it, even if her own relationship stayed broken...

* * *

Joe was sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Julia had just text him that Lauren was back in Chicago and he was so confused. He didn't know whether to see her, not talk to her, just talk to her when needed. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. All Joe wanted was to see her again, hold her, kiss her, make love to her. But he couldn't. And he was slowly wasting away because of it...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Whoo for typing out half an author's note then losing it because you click the 'x' button on the tab by mistake! -_- _

_Basically, what I said was, sorry this is up a day later than I'd hoped for (I'm trying to upload every day/every 2 days but I had homework so I didn't finish this chapter until today) and read the bottom of the chapter because it'll explain the whole Meredith situation which won't be in the fic because some people were getting confused! Now lets reply to you awesome reviewers..._

_Micha Wells: Thanks, sweetie! And yeah, maybe. I just want to clear the air up between some of them so I can focus on LaurWalk._

_dance-sing-live: Thanks._

_TearsOfaClown: Haha, yup! It's no problem and thank you for your kind review! :{D What you was wondering about Mere will be explained at the bottom of the chapter, so make sure you read that._

_make-love-happen: Hahaha. Thank you!_

_Guest: And here it is... Thanks for reviewing._

_Jessica682: I know! :( Here's the chapter and thank you for the review._

_PenMagic: Thanks so much, sweetie!_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Awww! Thank you so so much!3 _

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha! xD It can be quite confusing. ALL THE FEELS! :P Thank you so much, sweetie!_

_sami-sam99: Thanks and here's more..._

_Now onto the chapter! Couple of notes: 1. Their's slight Male/Male interaction in this chapter. JoMo and Tyler because Jyler feels are too hard to resist (blame my StarKid RP) and 2. LAURWALK INTERACTION AT LAST! Haha. Enjoy! -Katie x_

* * *

A couple of days later, Lauren was dragged to a welcome home party by a persuasive Meredith, Julia and Joey. That is how she got to where she is now. Sat on the couch in StarKid manor, clad in her sparkly, strapless, purple dress, silver heels and a drunk Joey and Meredith on either side of her.

_"Oh, my old man's a dustman_

_He wears a dustman's hat_

_He wears cor blimey trousers_

_And he lives in a council flat."_

Lauren groaned and stood up, moving to the other side of the room to get away from the singing drunks and to get herself a drink. Once she poured it, she turned around and leant on the table when Julia joined her, laughing at Joey and Meredith.

"They're pissed. I feel sorry for us who will have to drag them home."

"I've just had to go through ten serenades of My Old Man's A Dustman." Lauren complained. "I swear... If I hear that bloody song one more time, whoever sings it will have a hormonal pregnant woman after them!"

Julia laughed and sipped the drink she had in her hand. "Have you told Joe yet?"

Lauren shook her head and looked down.

"Not yet." She looked back up and across the room to where Joe was stood laughing with Joe and Tyler. "Shall I tell him now? I mean he needs to know but tonight was supposed to be to forget about it. Which obviously didn't work because I can't stop thinking about it. I have no idea what to do, Jules!"

Julia wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulder's and Lauren put her head on Julia's. Julia rubbed her friend's back, trying to give her some sort of comfort. Putting their cups on the table behind them, she wrapped her other arm around her Lauren's petite frame and hugged her properly, still rubbing her back.

"You need to tell him, it's eating you alive, Lil' LoLo." Julia kissed the top of her head, sighing. "I'll be here every step of the way, you will never be alone. You have me, Joey and Mere."

Lauren lifted her head and nodded. "You're right. I need to tell him, tonight."

Slowly, she took a deep breath and head over to the corner where the three boys were now singing and dancing Oppa Gangnam Style. Julia smiling and Lauren's retreating back.

* * *

Joe was laughing, his back to the party, when Joe and Tyler suddenly stopped, staring wide eyes at the petite girl now heading in their direction. Tyler nudged Joe's arm and wrapped his own around his boyfriend's waist before pulling him off into the kitchen, leaving behind a bewildered Joe. Cautiously, Lauren tapped Joe on the shoulder; he swung round.

"Lauren!" Joe stammered, shocked.

"Can I talk to you?" Joe nodded and pointed to the front door. Silently, they walked to the front door and stepped out into the chilly, Chicago air. Awkwardly, they shuffled their feet and looked at the stone paving.

"I'm pregnant." Lauren blurted out, not being able to stand the silence any longer. Joe stumbled back, his back hitting the door.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant, with your baby." Lauren whispered, looking at the floor. "I just though you should know." Lauren started to opened the door when Joe grabbed her arm.

"Lo, I know you're still mad at me, but I will do everything I can to help you and the baby. I want to be in my child's life." Joe felt tears rise in his eyes and he pushed them back. _He was going to be a dad! _

Lauren beamed at him. "Come round to my apartment for 12 tomorrow. I'll make us dinner and we can talk."

With that, Lauren slipped back into the party, leaning against the door, a small smile playing on her lips. Joe doing the same outside but with tears streaking down his face.

* * *

_Meredith Situation! _

_Basically, before LaurWalk and Breredith got together, Meredith had a crush on Joe. When Meredith was messing around with Joe, those feelings returned and she kissed him, causing the things in this fic to happen. After that kiss and when Brian broke up with Meredith, she realized that she was stupid for kissing Joe because she loves Brian and only Brian and she lost 2 really good friends. She's sad and feels bad because she broke up LaurWalk by her silly mistake so she's going to try and help them, even if things never get sorted out between her and Brian. What will she do? You'll have to wait and see..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Agghhh! I'm so so sorry for being out a couple of days late, but I have reasons! My mum got ill and went into hospital, she came out on Thursday night and I had to help her and around the house most of the night. Friday came around and after, Emily (Don'tForgettheNotes), giving me a freak out because I found JoMo was going to LeakyCon, I hurt myself badly on Thursday night and I was still bad Friday. Yesterday I had ten ton of homeowork to do, I had to write an essay, answer questions for Maths and Science and I still have some to do but I'm doing this instead :P So as you can see, I've had a hectic few days._

_Also, thank you to Micha for helping me out with this chapter! She gave me the idea for Joe's reasoning and what happens in the dinner talk. So some of the credit goes to her! Reply time..._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha, thank you!_

_make-love-happen: Thanks._

_sami-sam99: 1, thanks! 2, yup! I always blame my RP... :P 3, I have no idea whether I will do. Maybe..._

_Jessica683: Thank you so much._

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Omg, sorry for making you cry! But thanks!_

_PenMagic: Yeah. I first heard it from my RP and I'm now like Jyler feels! Thank you!_

_TearsOfaClown: Thanks so much! :{D_

_princessmag: Thank you! _

_Take a walk of my knife: Ahhh! Sorry for making you cry! Thank you so so much!_

_Okay, I thought I should warn you of possible couples popping up in the future, so... Joime (Joey/Jaime), Jyler (JoMo/Tyler), Jarren (Julia/Darren), Ack (Arielle/Nick), Brily (Brosenthal/Lily) and then obviously Breredith (Brian/Meredith). Also, slight revealation of baby name, though I hope none of you google it because I want it to be a surprise. So please don't! Now enjoy the chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

Meredith climbed out of the car and pressed the buzzer for Joe's apartment. She leant against the wall and waited for Joe to answer.

"Hello?"

"Joe, its Meredith. Can we talk?" Meredith asked nervously, playing with her fingers. There was a pause before Joe answered.

"Uhmm... Sure." The buzzer went off, signaling to Meredith that the door was unlocked and she stepped inside, making her way up to Joe's apartment. Once there, she knocked a couple of times before stepping inside and seeing Joe sat on his couch. Meredith walked over and sat next to him.

"So... I need to talk to you."

"If it's about what happened, I really do not want to have this conversation right now!" Joe exclaimed, standing and walking to the door. Meredith ran after him and placed a hand on his arm, slightly annoyed that he shrugged it off.

"I don't want to talk about that, it was a mistake and we both know it!" Meredith retorted before softening her voice. "It's about you and Lauren."

"What about us? We broke up, she's now pregnant and we have to form some sort of relationship to make this work." Joe snapped. "And if you excuse me, I need to leave and talk to her about all this."

Joe went to leave when Meredith stopped him. "If you just shut up and listen to me for a second you will find out that I know all that!"

Joe turned back to Meredith and swung his arms out.

"Then what do you want?!" Joe shouted. Meredith stepped forwards and attempt to pull Joe back to his couch but he would not budge.

"Oh, for goodness sake Joe. Get your ass on the couch and let me bloody talk to you!" Meredith dragged him over to the couch and pushed him on it, sitting down next to him. "Now will you let me explain to you why I'm here?"

Joe nodded, folding his arms and Meredith glared at him.

"I want to help you get back together with Lo. Every time I see her, I know she wishes you were there. You hurt her, Joe. She loved you."

"You think I don't know that?" Joe spat.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it! You know what hurt her the most?" Meredith asked, Joe shook his head. "That you don't even have a reason for doing what you did."

Joe rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. "I can't do this anymore!"

"You can and you will!" Meredith stood up. "I don't care if Brian and I stay broken up. I love him and I would do anything to make sure he was happy, even if it hurt me. With Lauren, you're hurting her for not giving her a reason, so make sure you realize why soon or you'll definitely lose her forever. I know you both don't want that."

Joe looked down at the floor, his head resting in his hands.

"I gue-" Joe was about to speak when his phone beeped, signaling a text.

_How long are you going to be? You're late... -Lo x_

"Shit!" Joe cursed, shooting up out of his seat and rushing to the door, picking his jacket up on the way. "I'm late for my meet up with, Lauren. I'm sorry but you have to go."

Meredith nodded and walked out of the door, Joe following behind her.

* * *

Lauren was sat by the kitchen table when Joe finally go there and he walked in to see Lauren glaring at him.

"I know, I'm late! Sorry! But I'm here now and I can talk for as long as we need." Joe exclaimed, sitting down across from Lauren. Smiling, she got up and grabbed the cooking dish out of the oven and started to put it on plates.

"I made lasagna. Is that all right?" Lauren asked, turning her head towards him slightly. Joe nodded.

"You need any help?" Joe offered and Lauren shook her, bringing the two plates over to the table. Placing one in front of Joe and one in front of her seat before sitting.

"So..."

"We need to make some sort of relationship, to make it easier for us to communicate. I want to be in the baby's life and to do that we have to be able to talk and see each other often." Joe said, eating his food. Lauren agreed.

"Yeah, we do..." She trailed off. "But before that I'm going to need some answers, to put this thing behind us and concentrate on the important thing."

Joe took a deep breath before speaking. "The only thing I can think of for why I did it is because I was caught up in the moment. It's stupid, I know but I don't know why else. I love you and only you, Lo."

"Joe, the only thing I wanted from you was a reason." Lauren put her hand over his across the table. "Which you've given me. I may not forgive you just yet but this is the start."

Joe tried to hold back a sob but failed, tears starting to pour down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth as he cried. All his pent up emotions coming out at once. Lauren, not knowing what to do, rushed round to his side and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back.

"I- I'm sorry, Lauren. I've just been wanting you to forgive me for so long and I don't know what else to do." Joe choked out. Tears started to drip down Lauren's cheeks and she rested her head on top of Joe's, her final string of hate snapping.

"I forgive you, Joe. I'm so sorry." Lauren sobbed, Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lauren suddenly grinned and whispered something to Joe. "That's forgiveness in Latin, and I think we should call our baby it if the little dumpling's a girl."

Joe could not help but grin back and agree.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Another chapter that's a couple of days late! -_- I'm just going to try and do them every 4 days instead, that's easier for me. Also, amazing things in baby land! Other name ideas, gender revelation and... Other surprises! *mysterious look* I wasn't planning on doing one of these but when I thought about it, I couldn't deprive you of it any longer. So be happy :D _

_Other thing, these next few chapters will be development through the pregnancy. Names and genders in this one, baby shopping in another and then just generally pregnancy madness in another (I have a StarKid pregnant, how can I not make some general mischief?! :P). Replies..._

_Micha Wells: Thank you, sweetie!_

_make-love-happen: Thanks so much._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha, it's seriously fine! I'm mainly okay, my hand just hurts when I try to play the keyboard and when I knock my shoulder. I'll be fine! Hahaha! xD That's me and my friend's house :P Thank you._

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Thank you, she's a lot better now :) Haha, you won't have to wait much long (mmmmm...) and thank you for everything!_

_Jessica682: Thanks!_

_PenMagic: Yeah, it is. I got the idea and I was like, "I'll google it!" so I did, it was really pretty so I used it. Thanks._

_unfudgejourself3: Not it's not and please do not search it! I don't want you to know until I tell you!_

_hogwarts2312: Thank you. I'm not sure if I will do anything major Breredith-ly during this, I might do something slight but it'll only be a part of a chapter or something._

_TearsOfaClown: Awww! :'{D Thanks so so much!_

_And now new chapter! Enjoy and enjoy my surprises for you! -Katie x_

* * *

One and a half months later, Lauren and Joe found themselves sat on the couch of Joe's apartment, feet up and flicking through a baby name's book. Lauren rested the bottom of the book on the unusually large bump and Joe laid his arm on the top of the couch, leaning over Lauren's should to look at the book and pointed at a name.

"Emily is quite nice"

"Too simple"

That's how they went for the next 10 minutes, pointing out name's and giving opinions.

"How about Melody?" Lauren beamed.

"I like that."

"So we have two name's for a girl, any ideas for middle name's?" Joe asked, scanning through the name's on the open page in the book.

"I wanted something to do with our friend's. Julia mainly." Lauren smiled. "Though Julia doesn't go with our two so I thought Marie, her middle name."

"I like that. How about Joie? I thought you might want Joey, you're really close." Lauren nodded.

"Well, Joie doesn't go with Melody so it'll have to be Melody Marie." Lauren answered, writing down both girl names in a notepad. Joe flicked through the book to the boys section , smirking as he saw the name 'Luke'.

"Can we call the baby Luke?" Joe asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Lauren chuckled. "We are not calling our child, Luke Sky Walker." Joe mock pouted.

"Whhhy?" He whined, resting his chin on Lauren's shoulder and smiled innocently at her. Lauren shrugged Joe's chin off and laughed, shaking her head.

"I already had one name I liked for a boy. Matthew Joseph." Joe suggested, flicking through the book and seeing a name. "I like Elia."

"We'll have both of them." Lauren grinned and wrote them down on her notepad underneath the girls names. "Middle name?"

"I don't know. Jamie? Darren? Tyler?"

"Jamie Elia?"

"So Jamie Elia and Matthew Joseph?" Lauren finalized, writing them into the notebook and circling the final four.

"Yeah." Joe grinned. "When's the ultrasound?"

"Tomorrow morning at 11. Pick me up at half 10."

* * *

Half ten on the dot, Joe parked in front of Lauren's apartment and waited for her to come out. Nervously, he played with a loose thread on his t-shirt and let out a shaky breath. He could do this, he was going to see his baby for the first time and find out the gender. Why would he be nervous? Joe looked out of the window to see Lauren running, well, going as fast as she could for a petite woman with a producing belly, towards his car and climbing in shotgun when she reached him.

"You ready to go?" Lauren beamed, fastening her seatbelt. Joe nodded.

"I'm ready to gooooo, oohhh." Joe sung, laughing nervously. Lauren, sensing his nervousness, rubbed his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." She turned round to face the front and happy swayed in her seat. "Now go! I want to see our baby!"

Joe grinned and started the car, driving to the clinic. A small smile playing on both the soon-to-be parents faces.

* * *

"Miss Lopez."

Lauren and Joe stood up when the doctor called Lauren's name, quickly following her into the room. Lauren laid on the bed and Joe sat on the chair next to it, grasping her hand in his.

"Miss Lopez, how far along are you?" Doctor Cooper, Lauren's doctor, asked.

"19 weeks."

"And you're the father?"

"Yeah, I am."

Doctor Cooper nodded, collecting the ultrasound equipment and grabbing the tub of gel.

"Can you lift your top up, please?" Lauren did what she asked and then she got the cold gel placed on her stomach. Doctor Cooper started the ultrasound and turned to the screen, staring wide-eyed at the little picture.

"Wow. I've never seen this before." Lauren and Joe looked at each other with panic-stricken faces and Doctor Cooper shook her head.

"Oh no, no. Nothing's wrong, your babies are fine."

"Babies?!"

Doctor Cooper smiled and them, softly. "You're having triplets."

Lauren and Joe looked at each other, shocked but with smiles on their faces. "Can we see them."

The doctor turned the screen around towards the new parents, revealing their three growing children.

"Do you see them?" The doctor asked. Tearfully, Lauren nodded and then turned back to Joe, grinning widely.

"Our babies."

"Our babies." Joe repeated, mirroring Lauren's face. Hesitantly, Doctor Cooper, not wanting to interrupted the emotional parents, coughed and caused Joe and Lauren to turn to her.

"Do you want to know the gender?" They both nodded their heads, eagerly and she smiled.

"2 girls and a boy."

"Joe, I think we should call the boy Matthew Joseph. I just have this instinct." Joe agreed.

"Hi, Matthew Joseph, Melody Marie and... Venia Joie."

* * *

_A/N: YES BABY NAME REVEALATION! Venia is forgiveness in Latin. If you want proof, just type into google search "how do you say forgiveness in latin" and it comes up. Love the name Melody, Marie is mine and Julia's middle name, Joie is an idea I got from my role play (one of them have the middle name, Joie after Joey) and then Matthew Joseph is a name I made up a while ago that I absolutely love! (Matthew for Matthew Lewis who plays Neville Longbottom and then Joseph for Joseph Walker)._

_AND ALSO TRIPLETS! I'll go now... :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Whoo, day earlier than my usual plan! :D Anyways, you WILL like this chapter, trust me, wait until the end. General StarKid madness and... Breredith! People have been asking for some so I decided to put it in, I might do an extra scene thing if you want me too about what happens with them in this chapter. Let me know! _

_Also, Doctor Cooper was not because of Sheldon (I only just realised what I did when people reviewed about it), it was actually related to my friend who wants to be a doctor when she's older and her last name's Cooper. But I do like TBBT and I need to start watching it properly (the only time I've seen it is at my friend's house)._

_Replies..._

_make-love-happen: Don't they?! Yay for triplets. And thank you._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha! Yaaaay and I actually know names and genders now. But thank you!_

_TearsOfaClown: Yup! Thanks for reviewing :{D_

_Jessica682: Thanks!_

_sami-sam99: Thank you._

_PenMagic: Ahhhh, thank you so much sweetie! And Melody is actually because of Doctor Who, I also love the name. I had actually forgot about godparents. Probably 4, I think I know who. Thanks again._

_Starkidtheatregeek: It wasn't actually but thank you for the review._

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Haha, thanks!_

_Now it's chapter time. Enjoy (as I know you eventually will) and try and guess the StarKid's there! :P -Katie x_

* * *

"So, Joe. How are things with Lauren?"

Meredith, Joe and Joey were currently sat in a bar, their friend's sat on a table a bit farther down. Joe set the now empty glass down on the bar, swallowing the mouthful he just drunk. He turned to the owner of the voice, Meredith Stepien, grinning widely.

"Great. We've been getting along fine." Joe answered, waving the bartender over and getting another drink. Meredith smiled and patted his shoulder

"See. You should listen to Aunt Merebear more often." Meredith chuckled. Confused, Joey looked from Joe to Meredith for an answer, not being noticed by the pair who were now discussing what has happening with Joe and Lauren.

"I went to my first ultrasound yesterday."

"Oh, my gosh! Did you see the little dumpling? Do you know the gender? What are they going to be called? Tell me things!"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Awwww! Pictures? Gender? Name?"

"Yes, both, surprise."

"Aww- Wait, what?" Meredith looked at him shocked. "She's having twins?!"

Joe shook his head and laughed. "We'll tell everyone now. Wait a minute."

Joe walked over to where Lauren was sat, laughing with Julia, Jaime and Darren and slid into the seat next to her. He smiled to the four and turned to Lauren, raising his eyebrow, asking a silent question. Lauren nodded and stood up with Joe.

"Uhmm... Me and Lauren having something to tell you all." The ten StarKids currently out with them, turned so they were looking at the pair. "We're having triplets." Screams from the three girls rang around the room and they all ran to Lauren, pulling her to a table for details. The other seven males, clapped Joe on the back and shook his hand, congratulating the soon-to-be dad. Suddenly, Lauren ran back towards Joe.

"They want know the gender." She smiled.

"Two girls and one boy." Meredith, Jaime and Julia screamed again, pulling Lauren back to the table to discuss baby things. Joe sat down with the guys.

"Who knew Walker would be the first guy to be a parent." Joey said.

"I'd always thought it'd be Bri." Silence traveled around the table at Tyler's words, who instantly regretted them once they were spoken. All eyes faced Brian who was sat frozen. Joe looked towards the girls table to see they heard too, Meredith was looking towards them, remorse clearly showing in her big brown eyes.

"So, uhmm.. Have you decided names yet?" Dylan asked, trying to clear the awkwardness. Joe smiled.

"Yep but we want it to be a surprise for you all, though you can know the middle names if you want." Six heads, Brian had slipped away from the table and headed outside, nodded eagerly. "Marie, Joie and Joseph."

Joey did an airpunch and whooped. "Yes!"

"Meredith, where are you going?!" Joe turned round to see Meredith walk behind him and felt a piece of paper slip behind his neck then turned to the other side to see her walk outside. He got the piece of paper out from his t-shirt and read it.

_Barman gave Lauren his number, she's already said she thinks he's cute but pretty sure he spiked her drink. Look after her for me, talking to Brian. _

Joe shot up and walked over to the girls table, sitting in Meredith's empty spot next to Lauren.

"...maybe I should call him- Hey Joe!" Lauren stopped mid-sentence and faced him, smiling wide. "How's my baby-daddy?"

"Good, noticed anything weird about your drink?"

"It tastes a little different, why?"

"I think the barman spiked it."

"What?!" Lauren exploded. "Why would you think that?!"

"He's been eyeing you up all night and I'm sure he put something in your straw."

"Whatever, Joe!" Lauren said, standing up and put the drink onto the bar top. She walked back over to the table. "There. I'm not drinking it, you just don't want me too because he bought it me. You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, Lo! I accept that we're friend!"

"I'm going. Thanks for spoiling what was supposed to be an amazing evening for us!" Lauren stormed out of the bar, not noticing Meredith and Brian who were kissing against the wall. Joe ran after her, looking either side and not seeing her.

"Have either of you see- What happened here?!" Joe looked at the pair who had pulled away blushing. "Have you seen Lauren?"

"No, why?"

"She just stormed out because I said I thought the barman spiked her drink and now I can't find her!" Joe exclaimed, pacing back forth. Meredith walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Joe! Go to her house and your house. I'll go to StarKid manor and mine because I know she has her key. I'll meet you at the park in half of a hour." Joe nodded and ran down the street in the direction of his house. Meredith grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him along the opposite way.

* * *

Half of a hour later, Joe and Meredith still hadn't found Lauren and Joe started to make his way to the park. When there, instead of seeing a tall brunette, he saw a petite brunette with a producing belly. Silently, Joe walked over and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lo?"

Lauren jumped. "Joe!"

"Can I talk to you?" Lauren nodded and Joe sat down on the bench next to her. "I'm sorry. I guess I was kind of jealous. I still love you." Lauren sighed and fiddled with her fingers, looking at the floor.

"Joe, I- I..." She let out a deep breath and looked back up at him. Suddenly, Lauren cupped his cheek and pulled Joe's face to her's in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands on the small of her back where her t-shirt came up. Lauren ran her hands through Joe's short hair, pulling his head closer to hers.

"You love me again." Joe said once they'd pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Who said I stopped?" They both grinned and reattached their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF! It has took me for-ev-er to upload this but I had a shit load on last week then at the weekend I started watching danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil and I fell in love with them and that's literally all I've been doing since (if you don't know who they are, YOUTUBE THEM RIGHT NOW, or after you've read and reviewed this chapter ;D)!_

_I tried to make this longer but then it would have took me even longer to write so I gave up and finished it off. But Breredith for you! And LaurWalk! And Momma Julia! Lets reply now..._

_PenMagic: Haha, yup. Thanks!_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Yaaay! I love River! And Rory! My two favourites! Thank you._

_make-love-happen: You did! I haven't watched it in ages actually, it's gone rubbish. But thanks so much._

_Jessica682: I love you too! Thank YOU for reviewing and enjoying my story!_

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: I have no idea! Whichever you want to think but no, it won't show up again, it was just a idea I got for them to get back together. Thanks sweetie! And also, look for a little surprise for you in this chapter! ;)_

_TearsOfaClown: Thank you so much! :{D_

_Starkidtheatregleek: YES AND THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!_

_sami-sam99: Haha! Thanks!_

_PercabethFabinaandCailey4eve r: Thank you :)_

_ .pigfarts: Thanks!_

_And now onto the chapter. Just a note, right now, Lauren is 5 and a 1/2 months/22 weeks pregnant in this chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Lauren climbed in shotgun of Joe's car and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before fastening her seatbelt. Joe greeted her then drove to the mall, parking up and helping Lauren out of her seat.

"I hate being this big. I look like an obese oompa loompa!" Joe laughed and hugged her

"My beautiful obese oompa loompa"

Lauren blushed and his her face in his chest, a small smile on her face. "I'm not beautiful."

"You're radiant and beautiful and are carrying my three children. You can't be any more perfect." This made Lauren blush even more and Joe pulled her out of his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren beamed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his chest. When they pulled away Joe laced their fingers together.

"Lets go buy baby things!"

"And maternity clothes." Lauren added, pulling at the bottom of the now too small top. Joe just chuckled.

* * *

Lauren pulled Joe along the aisle of baby cots in Mamas & Papas, until she reached the end where the cots for two or more babies were. They looked around for a little while until a worker came up to them. She was a young girl with a red pixie cut, emerald green eyes and freckles along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Would you like any help?" She introduced, smiling. Lauren nodded.

"We need a cot for triplets, two girls and a boy so a neutral color would be best." Emily nodded and pointed to a white one with stars engraved across the front and you could rock it back and forth.

"How about this one? It's a good make, no complaints so far and a fairly good price of £400"

Joe and Lauren looked at the cot and the description before looking at each other and agreeing.

"We'll take it."

"Great, anything else?" She grabbed one of the boxes with the cot in and put it in a wheely basket.

"A pram." Emily smiled and nodded.

"This way."

* * *

Half of an hour later, Lauren and Joe emerged from the shop with clothes, a pram, a cot, bottles, bibs and everything else needed with much help from Emily who turned out to be a giant StarKid fan. Before they left, they took a picture and signed autographs for her and made sure she wouldn't spill anything. Once they had put everything in the trunk of Joe's car, they sat in the front and turned to each other.

"We need to decide godparents."

"I want Julia and Joey." Lauren said and Joe agreed.

"Julia for Melody and Joey for Venia?" Lauren nodded "Then Brian and Meredith for Matt?" She nodded again.

"Great! Also, I was thinking..." Joe trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could, uhmm... Move in with me once the babies are born? It's easier that way and Julia won't be bothered in the middle of the night..." Joe rambled, Lauren leant over as best as she could, putting her hand on the back of Joe's had and pulled his lips to her's in a kiss.

"I'd love to move in with you." Lauren grinned once they'd pulled away.

"And how do you feel about a date tonight?" Joe asked, smiling. Lauren just pulled him in for another kiss, the smile not leaving her face.

* * *

Later that evening, Lauren was pacing around her room, biting her bottom lip. There was ten minutes before Joe would be here to pick her up but she couldn't find anything to wear, all her old clothes didn't fit her anymore and none of the maternity clothes she just bought weren't good enough, in her opinion. Julia, who was sat on Lauren's bed, got up, grabbing a red dress that was laid on the bed and stood in front of her petite friend, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, get this dress on!" Julia exclaimed, removing her hands and handing Lauren the dress. Lauren groaned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's not good enough!"

"It is. Joe thinks you look beautiful in anything. You don't have to dress up for him. Trust me on this, 'Lil LoLo." Lauren sighed but eventually nodded and took the dress from Julia, entering the bathroom to get changed. Once it was on, Lauren walked back in, smiling.

"I'm ready to go!" Julia smirked and walked Lauren downstairs as the bell rang, signaling that Joe was here.

Julia answered the door while Lauren grabbed her bag.

"She'll be one minute." Julia said as Lauren came into sight and Joe's mouth dropped open. Lauren was wearing a modest, red dress with a high neckline which elasticated at the bottom of her bump, showing it off perfectly and it came down to her knees in multiple layers of soft fabric. Brunette hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets and on her feet were simple, silver sandals.

"You look... Wow." Joe stuttered, speechless. Lauren smirked.

"Is the infamous Joe Walker speechless?" Joe gaped for a few moments, imitating a fish before regaining his composure.

"You look beautiful." Lauren blushed and walked to the door and laces their fingers together. "I'll make sure she's back by 11."

"You better, Walker." Julia ordered, pointing her finger and laughing. "Have fun!"

"See you later, Juls."

* * *

When the couple reached the movie theater, they looked at the current showings.

_Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2_

_Nativity 2_

_The Hobbit_

_Les Miserables _

_Brave_

_Sinister_

"Well, Sinister is out of the question. We aren't scaring them out because you can't handle the movie." Joe teased and Lauren mock glared at him.

"Can we see Les Miserables? Pleaaase!" Lauren begged, holding onto his arm and pouting up at him. Joe caved and agreed.

"Two tickets for Les Miserables, please" Joe asked and the ticket man handed him the tickets, smiling when he saw Lauren's bump. Joe handed him the money.

"Congratulations." He said, handing the change. Lauren and Joe looked at each other and grinned.

"Thanks." With that, they headed to the screen, after they bought popcorn of course.

* * *

Brian and Meredith were sat on the back of a bus on the way to the cinema, their hands clasped and Meredith with her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Brian?"

"Yeah, Mere?"

"Why do you forgive me?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Brian tucked a loose piece of hair behind Meredith's ear and rubbed her cheek, smiling softy. "When I saw Joe and Lauren, I wondered how she could forgive him for what he had done, but when I saw you after Tyler said he thought I would be a father first. I knew why. It was because after everything you still love them and when they show you how sorry they are, you know they truly still love you back."

Meredith stuttered speechless before pulling Brian's lips to her's in a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I bet you're sat there thinking "Omg! Who is this strange person that appeared in my email?!". I'm so so sorry it's been just over 2 weeks since I last updated but I've had to sort out Christmas present since I'm seeing my friend, the only time before Christmas, this weekend so I've had to make sure I sorted everything out. Also, I've had to sort my other friend out since I had to post her present. Then for the past week, I've been ill and I could hardly see! Stupid dizziness... Apparently, I was having a productive night today and I wrote most of this chapter._

_Next update will probably be as long since, next week I have to catch up on the mock exams and all the school I missed this week plus sort out friend's presents and cards to give out at school, then it's Christmas and I have a bunch of things going off in holidays (including going back to the West End to see Les Mis again, yay) and I also have revision for my exams in January, then the actual exams. So I got a hectic month ahead of me, but I'll try and write as much as I can!_

_After this chapter, only 3/4 chapters until the end! :'( I won't be doing a sequel to this but I have a little idea so read the bottom of this chapter! Now I'll reply to my lovely reviews..._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Awwww, yay! Thank you! And I've seen you managed to write it! :)_

_PenMagic: I know! I wanna go see it so I can be like "That's my friend in the credits" :P Thank you!_

_Jessica682: Love you too! Thanks._

_TearsOfaClown: They are, thanks so much! :{D_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Gaaahhh, thank you so so much! I need to see Les Mis too! I've seen it at the West End and I'm seeing it again in January. Yaaay for living near London! :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I think, you call it a buggy. What you push babies in when you go out xP Thanks so so much!_

_sami-sam99: Yaaay, thanks._

_make-love-happen: Awwwwww, thank you! :')_

_thecocaptainofthefriendship: Omg, thank you so so so so much! :D :D It's really not perfect, but thanks :)_

_P0tterFanatic: I LOVE DAN AND PHIL! Thank you!_

_Okay, so sorry again for the VERY late update, expect more late updates because of my hectic Christmas schedule and thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy the chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

Lauren was sat on the couch of her and Julia's apartment, a couple of weeks later, with a box of Maltesers on her lap, one hand being used to eat them and the other rubbing her producing stomach.

Biting her lip, Lauren thought about the move out which was happening in a couple of days, she still had everything to pack and ever since she'd moved out of her parents, she'd lived with Julia. Not seeing her best friend every day was something Lauren wasn't able to get her head round. She wouldn't be able to wake up and smell cookies at eight o'clock in the morning because Julia had a case of insomnia that night. She wouldn't be able to have all night LOTR marathons. For the first time, she was worried about leaving her home of so many years.

She loved Joe, she always would, even after the incident with Meredith but her relationship with Julia was deeper. Julia was her best friend, sister, mother, the person who was there whatever time of the day. Now she wasn't going to be there.

"You okay, 'Lil LoLo?" Julia asked, walking into the living room to see Lauren sat with a panicked look on her face.

"I'm not going to see you anymore."

"What?" Julia sat next to the petite girl and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm moving. Who am I going to have all night Lord of the Rings marathons with? Who's going to greet me at 8 o'clock in the morning with gluten-free cookies?" Lauren exclaimed. "I'm not going to see you anymore!"

"Oh, Lo. You are going to see me!" Julia comforted, rubbing her arms. "I'm pretty sure Joe will let you come round here when you want too and I'll go to your's sometimes. You'll still see me." She rested her cheek on the of Lauren's head.

"Thanks, Jules." Lauren smiled.

"Any time kiddo." Julia said. "Now do you want to watch Lord of the Rings instead of packing?"

"But it has to be done by tomorrow."

"We ring Joe and make him do it. He can't force you, you are pregnant." Lauren grinned and attempted to grab her phone off of the table. "Julia?"

"I got it!" Julia laughed, handing Lauren her cell. Once Lauren had it, she quickly pressed Joe's speed dial and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Joe, sweetie, it's Lauren."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. It's just my back's aching and I wondered if you'd come round and pack my stuff up?"

"Sure thing but you'll have to help me."

"I'll help best I can."

"Okay, be round in 10. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Lauren hung up and grinned at Julia who had jumped off the couch to grab the boxset of Lord of the Rings. She grabbed them and reseated herself back next to Lauren who had shuffled around a little to get comfy. Once she was, Julia slotted the DVD into the TV and pressed play.

* * *

Joe and Joey were in the spare room of Joe's flat, cans of open and closed paint laid around the floor and a disassembled cot in front of them. Joe picked up a piece and peered over Joey's shoulder at the instructions, trying to work out what it was. Joey bent over and grabbed another in his own hand, staring it as if it was an alien before looking up at Joe.

"How the hell are we going to build this?"

"No clue but I told Lauren the paint and cot would be done by the time she had moved in so we better get done." Joe answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Joey looked over at Joe again.

"How the bloody hell are we going to build this shit by then?!" He exclaimed, his mouth held open in a wide 'O' shape. Joe shrugged and Joey shook his head.

"Well, we better get started on it." Joe agreed and started to compare different pieces to the diagrams on the instructions.

A couple of hours later, Joe and Joey were nearly finished when Joe's phone rang. He picked it up and talked to the person on the other line before hanging up and facing Joey with a hopeful look on his face.

"What?"

"Lauren needs help packing so could you finish this up?" Joe asked. "Pleeeasse!"

"Sure, go ahead." Joey laughed and Joe jumped up, grabbing his jacket which was draped over a spare chair at the other side of the room.

"Once you're done, you can go. There's a spare key under the mat on the front door so just use that to lock the door."

"I was going to wait here so I could help you Lauren unpack if that's okay." Joe nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"And we're done!" Lauren placed the last photo down on her and Joe's bedside table, walking to where the others were stood in the doorway. "I'm officially moved in." Julia wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders, a soft smiled on her face and kissed the top of Lauren's head.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every morning, 'Lil LoLo." Julia's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed Lauren's shoulders. Lauren wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and she felt tears rise in her own eyes.

"Me too, Juls!" The two girls embraced each other Joe laid a hand on his pregnant girlfriend's back. Lauren turned around to face him and let go of Julia, wrapping her arms around Joe's waist and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"You're stuck with me now." She grinned, poking her tongue out. Joe pinched the top of her tongue and laughed.

"How about you get stuck with me for two weeks in London?"

"What?!"

"Well, I was thinking, to make it up to you for all the shit with Mere, I'll take you to London for a couple of weeks before you're due.

"But you can't fly after 35 weeks." Lauren said.

"Leave in 2 months, when you're 32 weeks along and then come back just before you're 35 weeks." Joe smiled down at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "It's all booked, you just have to say yes."

"Yes!" Lauren beamed, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and panicked when she jumped away, placing a hand on her stomach. Joe placed a hand on the top of her right arm.

"Lo, ar-"

"They're kicking!" Lauren exclaimed, clasping Joe's hand and placing it on her bump. Suddenly, his face lit up when he felt a tiny kick on his palm.

"This is amazing. I love you, Lo."

"I love you too." Lauren and Joe reattached their lips, not noticing Julia and Joey who silently exited the apartment with smiles on the faces.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there guys, guess who's finally back?! :D Though I cheated a little, my friend wrote this for me since it'd been nearly a month and I knew I'd never get it done in the near future. This is partly due to my freaking Science exam I just took Thursday and then my new addiction to Torchwood (Janto anyone?). So everyone thank Micha (Micha Wells) for this chapter! And it would be up earlier if she didn't leave her USB stick at college! Silly woman! :P _

_Anyways, I hope you guys haven't abandoned me and this chapter has skipped about 2 months. Reply time..._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha! Thank you so much sweetie, your fic is killing me too! I hope you had a great Christmas (I know it's now a little late... :P)_

_TearsOfaClown: I go to London all the time! I went beginning of this month then I'm going again in May. Wieee! I love it there! Thanks!_

_Abby-Starkidwriter: Thank you._

_PenMagic: Thank you so much sweetie! Hope you enjoyed your birthday!_

_Jessica682: Haha, thanks! And you were right, hope you enjoyed Christmas!_

_sami-sam99: Thank you for the review._

_make-love-happen: Thanks! And I have continued, even though it's been over a month..._

_Starkidtheatregeek: Awwww. Thank you!_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: I'm not sure if you put the French in your reviews because you think I speak French, but I have no clue what you put! xD Though thank you so much and I do slip in a little of me and my best friend into them._

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: Haha, thank you so much! :D_

_P0tterFanatic: Ahhhh, thanks so so much!_

_HarryPotterAlways11: THANK YOU._

_Okay, so I'm so super sorry this is way later than it should be, I will try to update before my birthday (which is 26th February) at the latest, hopefully way earlier than that and please read the note at the bottom of the chapter! -Katie x_

_P.S: Lauren is now about 32 weeks/8 months along! :D_

* * *

It had taken awhile but Lauren was finally all moved in and settled with Joe. In fact the apartment looked like she had been living there all along. Joe had woken up surprisingly early for him; Lauren was always usually the first up, but last night the triplets had kept her up with all the kicking, she had finally fallen asleep around 3am. Joe decided her was going to surprise her with breakfast in bed. They both had a busy day ahead of them; Lauren had an appointment at 12 to be cleared to fly as they were heading off to London tomorrow, and he was putting the finishing touches to the nursery. Everything was pretty much ready for the babies' arrival; it was just the changing table and wardrobe left to be finished. Joe stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep, getting the ingredients ready to make porridge with sprinkles; something Lauren had been craving a lot in the last few weeks.

Lauren awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window and a sharp kick to her stomach. Lauren smiled while rubbing her belly, she loved nothing more than feeling the babies kick, it was her way of reassuring herself they were still okay and there was nothing wrong. The smell of porridge had made its way into the bedroom causing her stomach to rumble, Lauren slowly rolled out of bed putting on her slippers and grabbing her dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. Glancing at herself in the mirror on the way out, she could swear she got bigger every day and felt about the size of a house.

"Morning Joe" Lauren whispered while sneaking up behind Joe wrapping her arms around his waist as best as she could. Joe jumped slightly but when he saw it was just Lauren he pulled her into his side in a hug.

"Jesus Lo you scared me, I didn't think you were awake, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed"

"Aww that's so sweet" Lauren replied snuggling into him more, "I can always go back to bed if you want"

"Nah it's alright lo, go take a seat at the table, I'll bring it over, I made your favorite porridge with rainbow sprinkles"

Lauren pulled away from Joe, making her way over to the table taking a seat and picking up the book she had left there last night, Joe joined her around five minutes later bringing with him the porridge, and two decaf coffees.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you today?" Joe asked, this would be the first appointment he hadn't been to since he had found out about the pregnancy.

"I'm sure, it's only a check-up to get clearance for flying, and it would be more practical for you to stay here and get the nursery furniture finished, then you can help me with the packing for London"

"Alright as long as you're sure" Joe replied he still wasn't comfortable letting her go alone but Lauren was a stubborn as anything and wouldn't back down once she made her mind up. After this, Joe and Lauren finished there breakfasts and went off to go get ready for the day.

* * *

Lauren arrived at the hospital just in time for her apartment, it had taken her longer than she thought it would to get from Joe's to the hospital due to an accident that had caused a back log of traffic. Due to this Dr. Cooper called Lauren straight in.

"So Lauren how have you been feeling since your last appointment" Dr. Cooper asked while gesturing for Lauren to get up on the bed, Lauren knew the drill by now and automatically held her jumper up ready for the ultra sound.

"Amazing as you can do for carrying triplets, they are definitely a lot more active than they were last time I came in" Lauren replied flinching slightly when the gel was applied to her stomach.

"That's great, and the triplets being more active is just due to it getting a lot more cramped in your womb, it's not long to go now so there is less room for them to move freely"

Dr. Cooper moved the wand round her belly to get the best picture of the babies, after a few minutes of prodding and moving round she had found the best position to see the babies.

"Well Lauren the babies look perfect, they are in the right position for how far along you are, and there looks to be no other problems, so I can definitely clear you to fly."

Lauren squealed in excitement, she had been paranoid that she wouldn't be cleared to fly, and her and Joe would have to cancel the trip to London. "That's amazing news, thank you so much; I'll make another appointment on the way out for when I get back from London"

"Have a good trip Lauren and remember not too much excitement or stress as it can brings on early labor" Dr. Cooper answered back, she moved to open the door for Lauren so she could leave and for her to move onto the next patient.

* * *

Lauren walked back to her car, deciding to call Joe to let him know the good news, the phone rang through to answer phone. That's odd she thought he always answers his phone, I'll leave a message.

"Hey Joe, I'm all cleared to fly, I'm heading back home now, I expect the nursery to be finished as we need to start packing, do you want me to pick up anything for lunch on the way back" Just as she was about to pull out from the car park she received a text from Joe.

_Hey, sorry I missed your call my phone was in the kitchen, that's great! :D Don't worry about picking up something for lunch. I have ordered pizza :) See you later xx_

* * *

After a mad evening and day of packing for London it was finally time for them to leave for the airport. They had an overnight flight so they could sleep on the plane and not be so jet lagged when they arrived in London.

It was now 7.45pm, all their baggage had been checked in they were just waiting for their flight to be called. Their flight wasn't until 9pm, so while they waited they decided to take advantage of the executive lounge. It turned out the air hostess who checked them in was a massive StarKid fan and got them upgraded to business class. Time soon flew by and it was time to board the plane. By this point Lauren was feeling really sleepy, due to her excitement she hadn't go much sleep the night before, all she wanted to do right now was snuggle up next to Joe and sleep.

"I can't wait to get on this plane, I'm so tired" She sleepily stated to Joe, currently leaning against him as they walked down the gangway to the plane.

They reached the plane, and got settled in their seats the only major problem they had was the air hostess had trouble finding the extension seatbelt but it was soon found. Joe had to keep poking Lauren to keep her awake during the safety announcement however they were soon taking off, so he let her head fall onto his shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep. Around 20 minutes into the flight the seatbelt light turned off, Joe undid his seatbelt and moved so her could undo Laurens. Once both were undone he reclined his seat back so he was more comfy, pulling Lauren onto his lap so she could snuggle closer into him. It wasn't long before Joe was joining Lauren in a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

"Could all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts we will shortly be landing into London Heathrow Airport"

"Come on Lo it's time to wake up we will be landing soon" Joe had been up for the last hour having woken up by the air hostess offering him a drink.

"Mhmm... 5 more minutes" Lauren groaned while rubbing her eyes,

"Sorry honey but you have to wake up and put your seatbelt back on" Joe replied while slowly pushing Lauren off him and into her own seat and helping do her seatbelt back up. Shortly afterwards the plane landed and after making it through security and baggage claim without too much hassle they were off in a taxi cab to the hotel they were staying in.

* * *

Lauren's mouth fell open as they pulled up to the hotel. It was huge and expensive looking. "Joe, you didn't need to spend this much on a hotel, I would have been happy with a travel lodge"

"It's nothing Lo, I thought it would be nice to treat ourselves to one last luxury hotel before the babies arrive, as from then on it'll be family friendly hotels" Joe replied back while helping Lauren out of the taxi and collecting the suitcases to hand over to the valet. He handed the taxi driver the correct money and made his way back to Lauren taking her hand as they walked into the hotel lobby. The lobby looked like something from a Victorian period drama, with portraits and paintings placed around the room. However, the main feature of the lobby was most definitely the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room.

"Good morning and welcome to the Royal Oak Hotel, my names Micha, how may I help you?" The brown haired receptionist at the desk asked Joe.

"Hi Micha, I have a room booked under the name Walker,"

"Ah yes, let's get you checked in" Micha tapped away at the keyboard finding the reservation and registering the key card for the room. "Right that's all done, your in room 508, here's the key your luggage will be up shortly, if you have any questions or queries at all just call down to reception and we will be happy to help."

Joe took the key, and thanked Micha turning back to find Lauren who had gone and found a chair to sit in. He found her sat on the couches near the elevators.

"So Lo, we're all checked in what do you want to do?"

* * *

_A/N: So 2 more chapters to go of this! It's been so amazing to write for you all, I never expected the feedback I did. I still remember the very first chapter of Cheated when I got an onslaught of reviews asking to continue. This all started because I wanted to write a fic without a happy or fluffy ending. It's just amazing!_

_Okay, so I'm not going to write another part to this but I'm thinking of writing an epilogue and then having another seperate fic in which I upload deleted scenes and snippets from Lauren, Joe and the triplets life. Any of you like that idea? Please let me know!_

_Another thing, I now have a Facebook page for my fics! Please go like it, it's '1katiemariee' and the picture is my Avatar on here which is Lauren. I'll post when I've uploaded and other behind the scenes things so it'd be great if you took a look and liked! _

_Final thing and I won't bother you again! My friend Micha who wrote this chapter has recently started vlogging on YouTube. Her account name is 'michastotallyawesome' and know she really wants this to work out so we'd both be grateful if you gave her videos a watch and subscribed!_

_And finally, goodbye!_

_PS: Blame Micha if this chapter sucks :P_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back! And I wrote this all by myself! :P I'm sorry for late posting again but I was ill 3 times in 4 bloody weeks, one of which is right now, so please excuse my not writing. When I'm sick, I don't really have the energy to write my fics but right now I'm dosed up on painkillers and comfortably settled on my sofa with my quilt so I felt up to writing. _

_1 more chapter and an epilogue left now! :( I can't believe it's nearly over, I've loved writing this fic so much and it's the first multi-chap fic I will actually finish so points to me! And more points as I posted it before my birthday! Yaay! It's in 9 days, whoop. So the next one will probably be after then as I'm busy at the end of this week. Sorry about that! Anyways, reply time..._

_Don'tForgettheNotes: Thank you sweetie!_

_PenMagic: Yup, only two! :( And thank you._

_PotterFanatic: Thanks and hmmm... Wait and see! ;)_

_sami-sam99: Thank you so much!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Thanks._

_Jessica682: Haha, you're so sweet! And thank you for the early birthday wish! :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: You'll find out now! Thank you._

_ -Claw Jr: Thanks._

_georginapy: Thanks a lot._

_So sorry again for a late update and please read the bottom after you've finished the chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

After putting all the suitcases into their room, Joe and Lauren headed out of the hotel and down the street to the nearest tube station which was Covent Garden. Luckily, their hotel was in the center of London so all the places weren't that far away which was good for Lauren since carrying three children and going on a cramped tube wasn't the best idea. They got on the tube heading towards Leicester Square as Lauren wanted to go to M&M World. Once there, Lauren dragged Joe inside grinning like a young child as they faced a M&M London bus, taking pictures with it before moving on to look at the different items and bags of sweets.

An hour later, the couple exited to shop with t-shirts, merchandise and two massive bags of mixed M&Ms. Lauren walked through the center of Leicester Square, a bag of M&Ms in one hand and the other being used to eat them while Joe lagged behind with their bags.

"Hurry up, Joe! I'm hungry, I want to get food!" Lauren yelled, grinning. Joe shuffled after her as fast he could.

"We're getting food later. We need to go back to the hotel and get changed first."

Lauren pouted and turned to him. "Why?!"

"It's a surprise." Joe attempted to tap her nose but failed as he was weighed down with bags. Lauren laughed at him and headed in the direction of the tube, still munching on the bag of chocolate. Joe shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Later that night, Lauren and Joe headed out of the hotel and to the area of London, Westminster. Joe took Lauren down a couple of streets, looking at a map to make sure he was heading in the right direction.

Lauren was wearing the red dress she wore when Joe took her to the cinema to Les Miserables, though this time, a leather jacket hung loosely on her shoulders to protect her from the cool evening air. Joe wore light blue jeans, a black v-neck shirt with long sleeves and black converse to match.

"Joe, where are you taking me?" Lauren asked, pouting and swing their linked hands. Joe just smirked.

"I told you, it's a surprise! You'll find out in just a second." Lauren groaned and let Joe pull her around the corner and up ahead was the Prince of Wales theatre, the brightly lit sign above the entrance telling Lauren that she was going to see the musical, The Book of Mormon. She squealed and tugged Joe's hand in a sign to hurry, walking down the pavement as fast as they could to get to the theatre.

Lauren couldn't stop smiling as they bought a program and Lauren a hoodie which had 'I Believe' written down on of the sleeves and the logo on the top left. Once they were in their seats Lauren gripped onto Joe's arm and grinned up at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. Joe laughed and freed his arm, wrapping it around Lauren's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much." Lauren beamed at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was two weeks later and the couple was packing up their suitcases for the flight home later that evening. Lauren was passing Joe things to put in the suitcase while thinking about their trip. They'd been to a lot of amazing places such as the London Eye, Big Ben, Sherlock Holmes museum, Hamleys (where they'd bought two pink teddies and one blue teddy for the triplets room) and they'd gone too many amazing shows including Les Miserables, Rock of Ages, Wicked and War Horse. Lauren would miss this place, the city with its friendly drunks and amazing cups of tea, and she wished they could stay longer but she knew she had to go home. The petite brunette knew she had to deliver her beautiful children and look after them but hopefully when they were older and they could afford another trip while providing for the kids, they'd come back.

"I'll miss this place" Lauren mused out loud and Joe smiled at her, leaning over to press a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We can come back in a few years of you really want too, Lo"

Lauren grinned and nodded. "I'm going to go out for a little walk around a couple of streets, I won't go too far."

Joe nodded. "Stay safe!"

Lauren poked her tongue out at him when exiting the hotel room and she got the lift down to the lobby and went out of the automatic doors of the hotel. She walked down the pavement smiling at her left hand as she remembered something that happened last week when coming back from Les Miserables.

* * *

_"Look down, look down. Don't look 'em in the eye!" Lauren sang, holding onto Joe's arm and grinning as they walked down the street to the hotel._

_"You really love that show don't you?" Lauren nodded and Joe laughed._

_"But not as much as I love you." Lauren did a mock cheesy love expression, causing both of them to go into fits of laughter._

_"Well, how about I make you love me even more?" Joe joked back matching the cheesiness of Lauren's line making Lauren giggle more. During her laughter she turned away and when she turned back she saw Joe knelt on one knee in front of her and a tiny box in his palm._

_"Lauren," Joe started, taking one of her tiny hands in his larger one. "I love you so much, more than anyone else I've ever known. You're the Juliet to my Romeo, the Hermione to my Draco," this caused Lauren to chuckle, "and most importantly, you're the heart inside me. So Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" Lauren squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling Joe to her. Once he could move again, Joe flicked open the box and placed the simple but elegant ring on his now fiancés finger. Lauren pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before lacing her fingers with his._

* * *

Lauren grinned even more remembering that night and walked a little farther down the street when two familiar figures came around the corner. She stopped in shock and tried to calm down as they came closer.

"Oh my god, its Lauren Lopez!"

"Oh my god, it's Dan and Phil!"

The trio stared at one another when the two boys noticed her stomach.

"You're a lot fatter in real life." Dan said and Phil slapped him upside the head.

"She's pregnant!"

"Ohhhhhhhh- Wait, what?" Dan exclaimed, turning to Lauren in shock.

"Yup, I'm pregnant with triplets..." Lauren answered. "And I think my water just broke."

* * *

_1. A link to the engagement ring is on my channel._

_2. For those of you who don't know, Dan and Phil are 2 British YouTubers by the names of danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. They share a flat together in London and Phil is the older of the two being 26 while Dan is 21. They also have a collab channel called superamazingproject. If you haven't watched them I recommend you do and if you have, you're supermegafoxyawesomehot! :D_

_3. I love you guys! *insert heart here*_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Holy fudge, I reached freaking 100 reviews! That averages out to about 10 per chapter! Bloody hell, that's amazing... Thank you so much! AND OMFG I'M UPDATING THE DAY AFTER THE OTHER ONE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! I am seriously surprised but I've been inside all day and I had to find things to do. I ended up watching Friends, Avengers Assemble twice, writing this and then blogging Lauren gifs. Welcome to my sad life! :P_

_Also, I forgot to mention in my last chapter that their experiences in London is a mixture of things I do when I go down for day trips. Though some of the stuff briefly mentioned is things I want to do when down there but never got around to doing. Anyways, replies..._

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: YAY THEY SHALL BE BORN IN MY COUNTRY ALSO_

_thecocaptainofthefriendship: I KNOW RIGHT I LOVE THEM SO I HAD TO PUT THEM IN_

_PenMagic: YEP I AM BUT NOT FOR LONG. I know, right?! And omfdwg, I'm seeing BoM in May! I'm getting the ticket as a birthday present and I cannot freaking wait! Though I do wish I was seeing the original Broadway cast! Thank you so much!_

_Jessica682: Yes she is. And they'll be born in England by American people and will grow up in America. And yes he did. Thank you for reviewing and for another early birthday wish! :P_

_starkidllamas-llama: Thanks for the review!_

_PotterFanatic: Haha, it's no problem! Thank YOU for reading and reviewing my story!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: She's 5 week early so if the triplets are healthy and there's no complications, they'll be okay. But no, she's not due yet._

_HarryPotterAlways11: Thank you for reviewing._

_Guest: I did, haha! I can't believe it's nearly over as well! Thanks for the birthday wish._

_AllThatIWant: Thank you so so much! And it is a word in our world! :P_

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha, thanks sweetie!_

_TotallyAwesome2727: NOW YOU HAVE AN UPDATE. Haha! Thank you so much for the review._

_And now we go onto the last episode of Returning to Chicago! An epilogue will be posted after this, sometime in the next couple of weeks so at the end of that will be the information you need for my extra little idea and then just a note to everyone. So this isn't goodbye, just the start of the end. Enjoy! -Katie x_

_P.S: I broke my own feels at the end of this chapter._

* * *

Lauren gripped her stomach as pain ripped through it and the two boys ran to her side. They looked at each other, both unsure as what to do as Lauren groaned in pain.

"What do we do?"

"You get me to a fucking hospital and get my fucking fiancé on the phone to tell him his babies are coming fucking five weeks early!" Lauren exclaimed at them through gritted teeth. Phil rubbed her back and mimed at Dan to get her phone which he did and then he scrolled through the contacts.

"Uhmm... Lauren. Who's your fiancé?" Dan asked.

"Joe." Lauren answered and then a few seconds later added his last name. "Walker." Dan nodded and clicked the call button next to Joe's name before lifting the phone his ear.

"Hi, my name's Dan, you're fiancé's labor." Dan said down the phone and Phil rolled his eyes while Lauren glared at him. Dan put the phone back in Lauren's pocket after Joe abruptly hung up. "What?!" Dan noticed the two looking at him.

"The guy's about to become a dad, that's obviously the thing to say to him" Lauren retorted, sarcastically before gasping in pain again. "Fucking hell, this hurts!" Just then she heard her name being shouted and Joe was behind her.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

"I'm going into five weeks premature labour... Do you think I'm fucking okay?!" Lauren screamed, gripping onto Joe's arms. "Just get me to a hospital please."

Joe looked at Dan and Phil for help and they understood, flagging a taxi and helping Lauren into it before climbing in themselves. Before they left, Joe thrust some money into Phil's hand and asked him to get their room kept on for another night so their suitcases and other things would be safe until they could get to them.

* * *

When Dan and Phil came in two hours later, Lauren was seated on a hospital bed and 5cm dilated, Joe was on the phone to their friends in Chicago so Lauren waved them over. They grabbed two spare chairs from the side of the room and seated themselves at the empty side of Lauren's bed.

"How you doing?"

"Pretty good to say they're early. The doctors said I was 5cm dilated the last time they came in about an hour ago and that they should be perfectly healthy since I've been careful during the pregnancy." Lauren smiled. Joe came over once finished on the phone and sat back down at the side of Lauren's bed.

"Brian and Mere say they wish you could be here, Julia's sorting everything out for coming home once they're born and insurance, Joey's freaking out and everyone else say good luck." Joe retold. Lauren nodded and then winced as another contraction hit. Just then, the doctor came into the room.

"We also sorted out your room. When we explained why you needed it, they said you could keep it for another six weeks since your babies can't fly until then." Phil told them.

"Thanks. We owe you."

Doctor Ryan, Lauren's delivery doctor, came into the room to check Lauren and see how much further dilated she was. The doctor was a woman, a little older than Lauren, Joe and Phil with long black hair pulled back in a top knot and chocolate brown eyes like Lauren's.

"Lets have another check, ey?" Doctor Ryan said, pulling on gloves and placing her clipboard down on the table at the end of the bed. She turned towards Dan and Phil. "I'm sorry but we only allow the father to witness the dilation so I'll have to close the curtain.

The two boys nodded and she closed the curtains while she did the examination, announcing that Lauren was now 8cm dilated and that she would check back up on her in 20 minutes. Doctor Ryan then left the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lauren was in the delivery room, covered in sweat with a clammy hand in Joe's as she pushed. Painfully, she gave another push, encouragement from Joe, Doctor Ryan and the other delivery doctor, Doctor Ramoray, rang in her ears until the deafening cries of the first triplet coming into the word echoed around the room.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Ramory announced, showing the newborn to her parents before putting her onto the table for the other doctor in the room to examine and clean.

"Do you have a name for her?" Doctor Ryan asked, smiling at the new parents. Joe and Lauren looked at each other before answering.

"Melody Marie Walker," They said together and then Joe continued why, "because she's the first noise we heard of our babies, their own little melody."

"That's beautiful." Doctor Ryan complimented. "My little girl's called River." They were about to say something back when Lauren groaned in pain, alerting them that the next Walker triplet was ready to come into the world.

Lauren pushed again, tiring after each one but managing to hold on long enough to bring Matthew Joseph Walker into the world. The last one took the longest, Lauren barely having the energy to push out another baby but enduring it so they could bring their final child into the world. The one with the most notable and unique name, describing the reason they were all back together.

_Venia Joie Walker._

_Forgiving Joseph Walker._


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: Guise, I'm crying. I wrote the last line then burst into tears. It just hit me that this is finally over. I've been crying all the way through editing through to uploading this. I am not ready for it to end. Even if I was the worse updater in the world. I am just going to skip to replies since I am having major writer feels right now..._

_PenMagic: So did mine! And I don't know why but I had to mention River when they said Melody, the things we Whovians do! AND I KNOW AHH I CANNOT WAIT FOR IT Thank you so much sweetie! :D_

_geeprt: Thanks._

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: :D Thanks for reviewing._

_Starkidtheatregeek: I KNOOOWWWW I PURPOSELY PUT IT IN_

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha! Thanks so much sweetie! :D 3_

_Jessica682: Haha! I have actually no clue so I'm not going to add it in but lets say Julia sorted it for them while they were stuck in London. Thank you for the last time! :P I don't want this story to end! My crys! Thank you so so much!_

_PotterFanatic: Thanks!_

_Dr Space-Claw Jr: Yeah, haha! Thank you :)_

_Guest: Thanks! Haha and yes it was!_

_Okay, so first of all warning for M/M couples. Dyley (Dylan/Joey) and Jyler (JoMo/Tyler). Yes, I ship them don't judge me... And second, READ THE BOTTOM FOR NOTES AND A MESSAGE! -Katie x_

* * *

Six and a half weeks later, Lauren and Joe finally reached their apartment in Chicago, having to wait in London a few weeks until the triplets were ready to fly. They stumbled into the apartment, Lauren holding Venia and Matthew while Joe had Melody (since he also had to unlock the door) in carry cases. Placing them down carefully onto the couch, Lauren hugged Joe resting her head on his chest as Julia entered the apartment with their suitcases.

"We finally got you two home!" Julia sighed, a smile on her face as she took the suitcases through to the spare bedroom.

"I know. Took us long enough." Joe chuckled, sitting on the couch beside the triplets and pulling Lauren onto his lap. Lauren rested her head on Joe's shoulder, smiling into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you might want to wait a little before calling the others to come round. So you can settle the triplets in." Julia suggested and walked back into the sitting room, seating herself on the chair next to the couch. Lauren turned towards Julia.

"If we ask them to come round tonight so we have this afternoon to sort them. Though just Brian, Mere, Joey, Jaime, Dylan, Tyler and JoMo tonight and then the others can come some other time."

"Sure" Julia said.

* * *

That evening Lauren and Joe had just put the triplets to bed when the first guest arrived which turned out to be Brian, Meredith and Jaime. The five exchanged hugs and then entered the apartment when Julia came into the living room from the kitchen carrying ten cups and two bottles of two liter lemonade.

After about ten more minutes the other four people had arrived and they were all seated in various positions around the living room. Joe on the chair with Lauren on his lap, JoMo and Tyler curled up together at one end of the couch, Dylan and Joey on the other, Brian and Meredith leaning on the couch together then Jaime and Julia leaning against Lauren and Joe's chair.

"So Joey, when did this little love fest start happening?" Lauren teased, smirking at the pair on the side of the couch furthest away from her. Joey ducked his head into Dylan's neck and blushed.

"About a week after you left. I was feeling lonely without a male buddy to talk too so I went round to Dylan's and things just sort of escalated from there." Lauren awww'd at this which caused Joey to push his head farther into Dylan's neck.

"Who wants me to fetch the triplets down?" Lauren asked which got eight enthusiastic responses. She went into the triplets nursery and picked the basket part out of the legs and brought it into the room. They all crowded around the small wooden cot and cooed at the three sleeping babies.

"Which one's Venia and which one's Melody?" Meredith asked and Lauren to the baby on the left who was clutching a tiny pink teddy with the initial V on it saying she was Venia and then pointed to the one on the right who was clutching another tiny pick teddy, this one with a M on it saying she was Melody.

"They're beautiful."

"Matt's sure got his work cut out for him with two sisters."

"Oh, shush. They'll be inseparable."

"Why are all women so tearful when it comes to babies?"

"No clue. Good job we don't want a woman then."

"Me too. I will _always_ want this man."

"Back at you."

"Okay, okay, gay and cry fest over." Lauren joked, smiling. "We want to ask four very important people some questions. Brian, Meredith, Julia, Joey?"

"Yes?" Came a chorus of four replies.

"Would you like to be godparents? Brian and Meredith would you be Matt's? Julia would you be Marie's and Joey would you be Venia's?"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

Lauren laughed and stumbled backwards when her and Joe were hugged by 4 pairs of arms but then hugged them back. Once the four of them had got over the shock of being crowned godparents, they went back to cooing at the triplets. Joe went over to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her hair while watching their eight friends watching his babies. Lauren looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_1) The list of 7 lines of dialogue, can anyone guess who's is who's? The list is: Dylan, Brian, Jaime, JoMo, Tyler, Joey and Meredith._

_2) I am most likely writing extra scenes and snipets for this story in a seperate fic. I have to clue when I will start this but it should probably be up. I also have an idea for an AU multi-chap LaurWalk fic. Where Lauren's a princess and Joe's a peasant and it's set in Arthurian times but it will be based on the version in BBC's Merlin probably. Put me on author alert to know when they're out._

_3) This is a note to every reader. From the first to the newest, I am so grateful and happy and anything else you want to say that you have favourited, followed, reviewed and read this fic! You are the most dedicated and loyal readers a girl could ever ask for and you've even stuck with me throughout my whole lack of updating periods! I will never stop being thankful for all the love and support you have all given me and I hope you continue this through to my future stories._

_Shout outs to the readers who have been here from the beginning: Don'tForgetTheNotes, Jessica682, Guest and Micha Wells. Special shout outs to Emily and Micha who have been the most amazing supporters for me and have been here cheering me on as I wrote this. I am proud to class you as my friends. And a final extra shout out to Micha who has put up with my insane fangirling, wrote a chapter for this and supported me through it all. This story would be nowhere without you helping me!_

_I don't want to seeing you go but its not forever, not forever. Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down. Because your the part of me who makes it better wherever I go. And I will try not to cry as no one needs to say good bye! :') -Katie x_


End file.
